


Apelidos

by carolss



Category: Seraphina - Rachel Hartman
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: A aula daquela tarde tinha sido proveitosa...





	Apelidos

A aula daquela tarde tinha sido proveitosa, Viridius tinha descrito a jovem princesa Glisselda como impossivel de ensinar mas Seraphina estava descobrindo que este não estava sendo o caso, Glisselda óbviamente não tinha nenhum talento natural para música mas o que ela faltava nesse aspecto ela compensava com intusiasmo (embora segundo todas as pessoas isso era algo que a garota falhara em mostrar com todos os seus instrutores prévios a Seraphina).

"Até a próxima aula vossa alteza"

"Até lá Phina"

O apelido a pegou de surpresa, embora em retrospecto ela sabia que não devia, Glisselda tinha o habito de chamar muitas pessoas por apelidos. Não significava nada, certo ?

"Você não gostou ?" a princesa perguntou.

"O quê ?"

"O apelido, você não quer que eu te chame assim ?"

"Minha princesa pode me chamar do que ela desejar"

"Bem poder eu sei que eu posso mas eu não quero fazer se não é algo com o qual você se sente confortável. E pela sua expressão esse parece ter sido o caso"

"Minha expressão não foi causada por desconforto mas sim por surpresa, ninguém nunca me deu um apelido antes"

"Nunca ? Nem mesmo quando você era criança ?"

"Não" Seraphina disse pensando que a única pessoa que havia sido próxima o bastante dela para lhe dar um apelido seria Orma, e nunca teria ocorrido a seu tio fazer isso.

"Então eu fui a sua primeira ?" a princesa disse parecendo estranhamente orgulhosa disso.

"Sim"

"Então você realmente não se importa de eu te chamar assim ?"

"Não, eu acho que eu até gostei"

"Bom saber, então até a próxima aula Phina"

A princesa ao invés de ir embora na hora como ela fazia geralmente e como Seraphina estava esperando ficou parada por alguns segundos apenas olhando para sua professora de música. Seraphina estava prestes a perguntar se havia algo mais que a princesa queria quando Glisselda ficou nas pontas dos pés e deu um beijo leve na sua bochecha e saiu do comodo antes que a outra garota conseguisse pensar em algo a dizer.

Aquilo tinha sido algo inédito para Seraphina também.


End file.
